Shattered Mirror
by stainedglassmasquerade
Summary: Anakin has turned to the dark side and has received orders to eliminate the Jedi. He leads the attack on the Jedi Temple and meets more resistance than expected. Anakin,Obi Wan,OC's. Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.
1. Part 1 Betrayal

**Shattered Mirror**

**Part 1 - Betrayal**

The Jedi Temple was quiet and peaceful, always a place of learning and tranquility. Everyone went around their business as ususal and most were just sitting down to eat their dinner. The Knights and Masters seemed to be a little more on the edge then normal but no one thought ill of it, until Azah burst in.

Azah Keel was a striking figure among the Jedi. She had a presence of total surety and power that surrounded her, sometimes frightening the Younglings. Azahs very presence commanded attention wherever she went, much to her dismay. She would much rather blend in with the crowd, not cause the crowd to lull whenever she was near. Her dirty blonde hair and gray-blue eyes only complimented her already beautiful appearance.

Today was different, however, because Azah praised the stars that she commanded attention as she rushed into the dinning hall. She stood at the front of the room, raising her arms high above her head in a gesture that called for the ceasing of all talk.

"My fellow Jedi, Masters, Knights, Padawans, and Younglings. I have dire news to report to you." Here she sighed, taking a deep, calming breath. "I have just received word that there are clone troopers marching on the Jedi Temple. Their intentions are not known, but they are being lead by a Jedi." She paused again.

"If they're being lead by a Jedi then what are we worrying about?" A defiant young padawan blurt out before receiving a reproachful look from his Master.

"No one on the Council has been informed of this action, thus, causing a great deal of worry to arise. I am not saying this to frighten you, only to warn you. Be on your guard, this march could be peaceful, but it also has every chance of not being so." At that she stepped down, and the whispers began.

Azah sighed, beginning on her way out of the room. Once outside she leaned up against the wall, calling upon the Force to calm her. She didn't know why she was so on edge, after all, this whole ordeal could be nothing at all. Nothing at all, but it didn't _feel _like nothing. Azah had been struggling with a strange feeling of fear all day, fear and an ever growing presence of the dark side all around her. Something definitely wasn't right but she couldn't place a finger on it and that aggravated her most of all.

Where was Obi-Wan when she needed him? He was always such a calming spirit and he always knew the right thing to say, something he'd picked up from his many years with Qui-Gon she supposed. Azah sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today, and thought. Obi-Wan was on a mission, Utapau she believed was what she'd heard last. She didn't like the thought of him there alone, but Anakin was a Knight now himself and Obi-Wan had been adamant about not wanting to take another Padawan, at least not for a while. Anakin _had_ been a handful.

Azah had to chuckle a little at the thought of Obi-Wan chasing Anakin all over the Temple, not to mention Coruscant when the boy was young. Anakin had never been one to sit still, and from her experiences with the boy, he was intelligent but stubborn. Someone more stubborn than Obi-Wan, that is probably why they clashed at times, she laughed again.

Suddenly there was a surge in the Force, a disturbance and it had come from the dark side. Azah shuddered, she just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen, even though all her Jedi training told her that she had nothing to worry about while she was in the Temple. The door beside her sprang open and out popped her padawan, a human girl named Fen Zess.

"Master? Are you all right? What's going on?" The girl asked, her green eyes betraying her apparent Jedi calm.

"The march on the Temple has me..." Azah paused, seeking the right words, "on edge." She finished with a half-hearted smile.

Fen was worried as well, Azah could see. "Master, I felt a disturbance."

Azah sighed, "As did I." She replied, beginning to walk, motioning for Fen to follow.

They walked towards the main entrance to the Temple, Azah wanted to get a good look for herself at what was happening outside.

"You said yourself that they were being lead by a Jedi, I don't understand Master."

"It is all very confusing, but my guess would be that..." She paused, she didn't really have the slightest clue as to what was happening, it had her just as baffled as her padawan. "We should trust our instincts, until we know for sure what is really happening. Be on your guard Fen." Azah stated, sounding like her Master. It amazed her how much she was becoming like her Master everyday.

"Yes, Master." Fen nodded, her hand moving to her lightsabre hilt. What Fen didn't know was that Azah's hand had been on her lightsabre continuously all day today.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the front entrance. Once they arrived Azah motioned for Fen to stay off to the side, hidden by one of the halls pillars. She walked up to the entrance and peered outside, startled by what she saw.

"Anakin?" She called out in disbelief, taking a step back.

"Azah Keel, what a pleasure." He smiled, but it wasn't the same smile as she was accustomed to. This smile was evil, and if she wasn't mistaken the disturbance in the Force seemed to be radiating from him. "Has Obi-Wan returned yet?"

"No...?" She replied, once again taking a step back, distancing herself from him.

"What a shame, I suppose I'll have to start with you then." With that said Anakin ignited his lightsabre.


	2. Part 2 Lies

_Thank you for waiting so long for the next part. I haven't been able to get online for the past three days because we had a tornado hit our area. The power was knocked out and there was a lot of clean-up. Thankfully everyone is ok and we're moving ahead. _

_Please remember to review. I plan to write more, but unless I get reviews I will feel no motivation to do so. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Part** **2 - Lies**

Azah took another step back, igniting her own lightsabre. She looked into the face of her opponent and was once again startled by the ruthlessness she saw. The presence of the dark side was unmistakable now, it surrounded them both, making Azah shudder. She never lost concentration, she couldn't afford to, Anakin was one of the best fighters in the galaxy.

Suddenly he leaped forward, attacking. Azah met his blue blade with her green one. The sound of the lightsabres tangling rang out through the high ceiling of the Temple. Clones stayed in their ranks behind the former Jedi, awaiting their orders. Anakin and Azah fought furiously, lightsabres buzzing and clashing loudly.

"Fen, go! Warn the others!" Azah shouted to her Padawan when she got the chance.

Anakin glared at her, eyes boring into her own. If she had any doubt before, it was gone. She knew without a doubt that Anakin had turned to the dark side. With the wave of a hand Anakin ushered the clones into the Temple, setting them loose on the Jedi. He, however, remained focused on Azah.

"Anakin. Why are you doing this? The Temple is your home, the Jedi your family, what has caused you to turn on us?" Azah grunted out between blows and parries of her lightsabre. Their lightsabres once again tangled, buzzing through the air. Both were sweat covered fro m the battle.

"The Jedi have betrayed the Republic, they have betrayed the Chancellor. They want power, they wish to control the galaxy." He shouted his reply, attacking more fiercely than before.

"Betrayed? What? No, Anakin, the Jedi would never betray the Republic. Our allegiances are to peace, to democracy!" She pounced on him, nearly knocking the lightsabre from his hands.

"Liar!" He screamed pushing forward with the Force. Azah met his push and stayed it, pushing forward herself. They stood like that for a moment, then the combined power became too much and they went flying apart.

Azah flew back, hitting into one of the pillars that supported the Temple. She heard a crack and the wind was knocked out of her. Limp, she fell to the ground in front of the pillar. Her mind raced with thoughts of her next course of action. She finally decided upon staying still, she would appear knocked out, or even dead. Azah knew Anakin well enough to know that he wasn't methodical, he would assume she was dead and move on. She was right.

Anakin's lips curled into an evil smile once again gracing his handsome face. He moved away, not sending a second look towards the fallen Jedi. The cruelty just in that action stung Azah. Before, Anakin had been a caring young man, a promising Jedi Knight. He respected his elders and loved his mentors, even if he didn't always agree with what they had to say. He had changed, the dark side had overtaken him.

He moved away, entering the main part of the Temple. Now, the rest of the Jedi were at risk.

Azah closed her eyes, breathing in deeply, calling the Force around her to calm her raging nerves. Anakin wasn't her problem right now, what she needed to do was help those who could not help themselves. The Younglings.


	3. Part 3 Destruction

_A/N: I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to get this part up. I've been so busy lately. I have friends from England that are visiting and I've been trying to spend time with them, they're only here for a few more days. Its here now though, so please read and review! I may add more or this may be the end, we'll see! Review please!_

* * *

**Part 3-Destruction**

A female Jedi walked through the corridors or her ship, the Odai Beacon. Her padawan, Lyyr Mugaba held a data-pad containing her lessons. She and her Master, Adali Odai, are returning home for a much needed vacation. Their last mission had lasted three months and they were exhausted.

"Master, are we there yet?" Lyyr asked, setting down her data-pad.

"No, five more minutes." Adali said, smiling. "Why do you want to get back to the Temple so badly anyway?"

"I just want to sleep in my own bed." She said as she sank down into the co-pilots chair.

"As do I, young one. As do I." Adali said, directing the ship around a skyscraper.

There was a sudden wave in the Force as they turned the corner towards the Jedi Temple. The sight before them was horrifying, the Temple was smoking and it was obvious that it was under attack.

"Master, what's going on?" Lyyr asked, beginning to panic.

"I don't know, but be prepared for anything." The Jedi Master said, speeding towards the Temple landing pad.

They approached the pad but something didn't feel right so Adali pulled away to circle the Temple.

"What are you doing?" The padawan asked, looking at her Master.

"I'm no entirely sure, my instincts are telling me to look around first." She answered.

As the ship soared higher, approaching the spires above the Temple, Adali spotted a lightsabre battle taking place in the Council Room.

"We need to get in there." She said, directing the ship to the landing pad once more.

"You want us to go towards the fighting?" Lyyr exclaimed without thinking.

"We cannot just leave. There are Younglings in there, and some of them look hurt." Adali chastised her apprentice.

* * *

Quickly and expertly Adali landed their craft and they rushed off. The Jedi headed straight for the Council Room at the top of the Temple's highest spire. The turbo-lifts were out of service and they had to fight their way past hundreds of clone troopers. Once they arrived Adali took charge, standing right outside the door.

"Find as many Younglings as possible," She began, "take them back to the ship and get them strapped in. If I'm not back in ten minutes, leave without me."

"But Master..." Lyyr began to disagree, the concern written on her young face.

"Just do it Lyyr, we cannot waste time! Go to the old ruins on Yavin 4 and make sure you are not followed. Only make contact with someone when you can be certain they are friendly Jedi. If I don't make it, you will be responsible for the care of the Younglings."

* * *

Adali entered the Council room and saw the battle now before her very eyes. In front of her she saw her lifelong friend, Azah Keel engaged in a deadly lightsabre duel with Anakin Skywalker.

"Go!" Adali shouted to the Younglings. "Follow Lyyr to safety!" She finished as she ignited her lightsabre, rushing forward.

* * *

Lyyr stood in the doorway, she motioned for the Younglings to come with her and they began to run. They ran for a moment before Lyyr stopped, bending down to ask a Youngling.

"Are there any other Younglings in the Temple?"

"Not that we know of." One began, "We were all watching from the window in the Council room when Master Skywalker..." The child trailed off, beginning to cry along with the other children.

"It's all right," Lyyr said, trying to calm them down. "follow me to our ship. You'll be safe there."

* * *

Back in the Council room Adali had joined the fight and immediately determined who was the evil one. The dark side was coming from Anakin so strongly that even the Younglings had to have noticed it. His eyes were full of rage.

The ten minute deadline had nearly expired and Adali realized she had no choice but to utilize her ability to use Morichro. She pulled the Force around her and focused it, sending all of its power to Anakin, draining him. He began to fall back for a second.

"Run!" Adali shouted to Azah, "This is our last chance!"

Lightning fast they took off towards the hangar. Anakin had begun to pursue them, compelled by the dark side. Adali pulled out her commlink and signaled for her padawan.

"Lyyr, raise the ship. We're on our way!"

"Yes, Master." The young girl responded as she flipped the controls on, raising the ship off the landing pad.

* * *

Azah reached the end of the platform first, jumping up, Adali right behind her. They landed, barely making it into the cargo hold as the boarding doors hissed shut behind them. Immediately Adali ran to the bridge, followed closely by Azah. They had to get off Coruscant, and as far from the Temple as possible, and fast.

"Lyyr, go calm the Younglings. Make sure everyone, including yourself is strapped in." Azah ordered as Adali changed the coordinates for the flight.

* * *

"Where should we go?" Adali asked once Lyyr was gone, "We can't go to Yavin 4 now, Anakin will look for us there."

"What's the furthest safe place from Coruscant that you can think of?" Azah asked her friend, a planet already in mind.

Adali thought for a moment, then replied. "Home."

"Precisely." Azah half smiled.

"Setting coordinates for Mirial." Adali responded as she keyed them in.

After a few moments Adali looked to her counterpart. They were now flying safely through hyperspace. "What happened back there?"

"The Sith have started their rise to power, and I fear we are powerless to stop them." Azah replied solemnly, watching the white streaks of stars pass by.


	4. Part 4 Escape

_A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post this. I've been busy with many things, including writing updates for my other stories. This is co-written by Adali Odai, a good friend of mine, we decided upon co-authoring this because I wanted to use her character. I hope you enjoy. The story will get a bit lighter for a while, but not to fear, it'll return to the angsty wonder you all began reading. Please keep reading and reviewing! Review and I'll continue it!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Star Wars universe, that belongs to George Lucas. Azah Keel is mine, as well as Orly Meola. Adali Odai belongs to my co-author, known here as Adali Odai as well. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Part 4- Escape**

"We've just come out of hyperspace, about two parsecs from Mirial" Adali said to Azah and Lyyr. As much as she loved visiting Mirial, actually coming to live there permenately wasn't something she was looking forward to. The Jedi weren't meant to live on their home planets, they were meant to be on Coruscant at the temple; but, that wasn't going to happen now.

"How much longer will it take to get there?" Lyyr asked, still a little too young to completely understand the _art_ of intersteller travel.

"If we keep our direct course to Mirial we should arrive at the main spaceport by mid-afternoon." Azah replied, entering a cube into the map reader. She pulled up the charts of the spaceport, searching for the swiftest way in and out, into and around the main part of the capitol city.

Adali continued to steer the ship, waiting for Azah to find an adequate spot for them to land. "Lyyr, won't you go check on the younglings? Make sure they are ready to land." Adali said as Lyyr turned and walked out.Once she was sure Lyyr had gone, she turned to Azah, "What are we going to do once we land? We have no where to go, no family to fall back on. We don't even have a home, or a building to stay in, we can't just stay in the ship forever."

"We can stay on the ship long enough, until we find alternate housing." Azah began. Suddenly she jumped, grabbing at her belt frantically. Her commlink came into view, vibrating and buzzing with an occasional beep, indiating she had a call coming in.

Adali jumped as well, not expecting Azah's comunicator to go off. "Who is it?"

She looked at the code. "It's...Orly?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hello?" Azah answered.

"Azah? Oh, I'm so relieved to hear your voice." Orly's voice floated into the room over the commlink.

"I assume you've heard of the disaster that has come about then?" Azah continued.

"What have you heard?" Adali cut in, not wanting to be left out.

"Only what has been floating around on the Holonet. They say that the Jedi have betrayed the Republic, that most were wiped out during their struggle for power. I didn't know what to think, so I contacted you." Orly replied hastily.

"I... I can't believe it. How could this have happened?" Adali said almost to herself, not wanting to believe what Orly was telling her.

"What!" Azah asked, raising her voice. "_They_ attacked _us_, they stormed the Temple. We were defending our home, defending our place in the galaxy. It's the Republic who has betrayed us."

"I really want to believe you, but..." Orly hesitated.

"But what? You've known us since the first day we came to the Temple, and now, when we really need a friend the most, you don't know if you can trust us?" Adali started, a little surprised at Orly's remark.

"Orly, you know us. We would never betray the Republic, you _must _know that. And if you can't be sure of it, then you really don't know us at all." Azah said, glancing at Adali.

He sighed on the other end of the connection. "All right. What can I do to help?"

"Well, we need help finding a place to stay."

"As a matter of fact, I'm your man. I settled into a house here not long ago." Orly replied, cheerily, despite the situation.

"How many people can this home comfortably accomidate?" Azah inquired.

"Yes, how big of a house are we talking about?" Adali asked, steering the ship closer to the planet.

"How many people am I going to be housing? I was under the assumption that it was only the two of you." He began.

"Somewhere in the neighborhood of ten, including Adali and myself." Azah replied.

"We'll explain when we get there." Adali said. "Can you give us your coordinates so we can land?"

"The closest place to land a ship safely is about two miles from my home. I'm sending the coordinates now."

"Thank you Orly. How can we ever repay you?" Adali said, punching in the new coordinates, heading to the 'safest spot' for them to land.

"I'm sure I can think of a way." Orly replied, maybe even teasing them slightly.


	5. Part 5 Hope

_A/N: Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Please review, it makes me want to finish this story._

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just Azah and Orly. Adali is my best friends.

* * *

**Part 5- Hope**

The ship set down in a clearing, blowing the dry earth around as they landed. Off in the distance Azah could make out a familiar figure standing at the nearest tree line. As the ship settled Azah turned her seat around, standing.

"We need to find something warmer for the Younglings." She stated, grabbing her own robe from the chair behind her where she'd laid it.

"I have a supply of blankets and some shawls in my closet." Adali said, standing and putting on her own robe. "Come, lets go get them ready."

* * *

They walked through the doors, back to where Lyyr and the Younglings were seated.

"Lyyr, help me get some blankets and shawls out of the closet for the younglings, and get your own robe as well." Adali said when they entered the lounge, then continued walking on into her room to the closet.

"Yes Master." Lyyr said, following Adali into her room.

* * *

A small girl pulled on the side of Azah's robe. "Master Keel, where are we?" She asked, staring up at her. 

"On Mirial, my home planet, as well as Master Odai's." Azah smiled down at the little child. The girl smiled back, seemingly content with the answer for the moment.

* * *

A few moments later, Adali and Lyyr returned with a stack of blankets and 7 shawls. "Alright Azah, help me pass these out to to the younglings." she said, laying them down on a nearby table and taking the shawls to pass out first. 

Azah moved over, grabbing the blankets and crouching down to the Younglings level. "Here is one for you, and you..." She said, handing them to each child.

Adali walked to each one, helping them put on the shawls, as Azah helped them wrap blankets around themselves.

"Master, what's going to happen now?" one of the smaller boys asked as she put the shawl over his head.

"We are going to visit an old friend of mine and Master Keel's." she said, wiping a tear from his cheek. "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright." she added, moving on to the next child.

"He has graciously agreed to allow us to stay with him, so please be on your best behavior." Azah began, moving to the last youngling.

"We don't want him to get upset and kick us out into the cold." Adali said, looking back to the little boy and smiling at him. She could tell he, lilke the rest, were scared out of their minds, but she and Azah weren't far behind.

* * *

Once everyone was bundled tightly Azah reached for the console, pressing the button to open the door. The seal hissed open and Azah caught sight of Orly standing a few meters away. She walked out, wrapping her robe around her to block the wind. 

"We are immensely grateful for your hospitality Orly. I don't know where we'd be right now had you not agreed to take us in." She began, moving toward him.

Adali looked out the door, all Younglings close behind, hiding themselves from the harsh weather.

"Anyhting for my two favorite people in the whole galaxy." Orly said, walking up to Azah and hugging her neck. "I see what Coruscanti life has done to you." he said, looking at how tightly bundled she was.

"More so, so many years spent on various warm planets, I think." She smiled. Having him near was a welcome feeling, seeing as how the heat was radiating from him and she had yet to become acclimated to the climate again.

"Possibly," he smiled, stepping back to look up at Adali, "well, don't just stand there and drain the power, come on out so we can go to my place." he said, motioning with his hand for her to come down.

Azah nodded, letting Adali know that everything seemed alright, she hadn't sensed anything wrong. The younglings shivered behind Adali, a few peering out to see whom Master Keel was speaking with.

Adali nodded, turning around to the Younglings and getting on her knees, "Now you all need to keep these wrapped up to your necks, and keep part of the blanket over your heads so you don't catch a cold." she said smiling, pulling one blanket over a small girls head. She them stood up and held out her hands, letting them latch on to her, proceeding down the ramp.

* * *

Lyyr waited till they were all outside, then set the controls to shut the door and lock it when they were all out. As she stepped of the ramp, the door hissed shut, and made a clicking sound, letting them know it had locked and wouldn't open until they returned. 

Azah's eyes scanned the children, watching as they moved her direction. She looked down, seeing a little boy waddle up beside her and stretch his arms out, asking to be held. Bending down, she pulled him up into her arms, tucking the blanket around him. A few other Younglings meandered her way and latched onto her robe and free hand.

Adali smiled, thinking about when they were padawans and Azah had said she would never work with the Younglings - unless she was forced to. "Thanks again, Orly. You have no idea how much this means to us." she said, looking around to check the Younglings that were still attached to her.

"It is my pleasure." Orly smiled, looking at the herd of children assembled around his friends.

"So, which way to the warmth?" Azah inquired, smiling.

Orly smiled, leave it to Azah to be a jokester during a time of depression. "Follow me" he said, "I suppose you'll be with me?" he added, looking at Lyyr.

Azah moved forward, beginning to get accustomed to the cold once again. She still, however, couldn't wait to get indoors where it was warmer.

* * *

They followed closely behind Orly, not wanting to get lost. Adali sensed one of the children was falling behind. "Wait," she said to Azah and Orly, then turned around and walked back to the Youngling. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm... I'm so cold..." she said, shivering.

Adali bent over and picked the girl up, pulling the blanket over the girls head, then walked back up to the others. When Orly could see that everyone was ready again, he turned back around and started walking again.

"It isn't too much farther."

"Good, he's getting heavy." Azah said, looking out of the corner of her eye at the boy in her arms, asleep.

Adali laughed a little at Azah's remark. Azah, just hold out a little longer." she said, looking around at the Younglings. They were all cold, scared, hurt... she could feel all of their emotions, over welming them.

The fear and conflicting, painful feelings radiating from the children were almost making Azah sick to her stomach. She'd always been more of an empathetic preson, but the children had also yet to learn to fully control their emotions. "How much farther Orly?" She asked, sighing.

"It's only about 150 meters more. Hang on a little longer, it won't be long." he said, turning once more to check on everyone.

"My arm is falling asleep..." Azah mumbled.

Adali laughed again, looking to the small boy in Azah's arms.

* * *

A few moments later, a small building came into view. "We're here." Orly said, walking up to the door, punching in the activation code, and opening it up. He then motioned everyone inside and closed the door behind them. 

As soon as the doir closed, Azah felt the warmth emmintating from a fireplace in the far wall.

"I need to lay him down" Azah said, looking to Orly, trying to find a spot to put him.

Orly looked around the small room, "I suppose you can put him in my room, on the bed."

Azah nodded, moving off in the direction Orly motioned.

Adali sat down the small girl in her arms, uncovering her head and placing a peice of stray hair behind her ear.

"We're here now, everythings going to be alright."

* * *

When she returned, Azah let go of the death grip she had on her robe, reveling in the warmth from the fireplace. 

The Youglings looked so tired and warn out. Adali felt bad for them, being so young and defenseless - having everything you've known taken away from them.

"If you don't mind," Adali said, walking up to Orly, "I'm going to see how many I can get to sleep."

"Not at all, go right ahead. The bedroom is down the hall to the left." he said, watching her walk away, then sitting down on the couch by the fire.

Azah shooed the last of the children away with Adali and then moved over to join Orly on the sofa. She sat down, sinking into the comfortable cushions.

* * *

"It feels so nice to sit somewhere safe and warm." She said breathlessly, sighing, closing her eyes for a moment with her head leaned back. 

"I feel that won't be the case for long." Orly said, using his own ability of the Force to feel around them.

* * *

Orly had been a youngling at the temple when Azah and Adali were brought in. He immediately took attention to them, being that they were the same race as he. As they all grew older, they became great friends; however, as the years passed, all of the friends he had that were his age, were takin on as padawans.There weren't enough Masters from Merial for him to be taken on as well. He waited a few more years, hoping for a Master from Merial to choose him, but to no evail, there just weren't enough. When things looked to only be getting worse, Orly dropped out of the order, not wanting to be sent away. He stayed on Coruscant for many years afterwards, keeping in contact with his friends, before finally moving back to Merial, in hopes to start a family.

* * *

"So tell me, what exactly _did_ happen?" 

"I awoke yesterday morning and fought a feeling of dread most of the day. Something just didn't seem right, then later into the day it became the more I came to realize that there was a prescence of the Dark side slowly enclosing Coruscant, and the Temple. That evening, at dinner, I was asked by Master Yoda to inform the general populace of the Temple of the impending march on the Temple. They appeared to be lead by a Jedi so there wasn't too much worry, but the closer they became, the heavier the presence of the dark side seemed to be. I and my padawan, Fen Zess, went to the main entrance to investigate. I ordered her to stay hidden whilst I moved out to peer into the face of our attacker. It was Anakin Skywalker, followed by an entire army of clonetroopers. At the sight of him, I cringed, something was wrong, and the longer I stood there I realized that the dark side presence that I felt, was coming from him. He asked for Obi-Wan and when I informed him that his former Master was away on a mission he engaged me, telling me that I would be killed. We fought. After a while, he knocked me back against a pillar, knocking the wind out of me, and I fell to the ground. He, being arrogant as he was, assumed I was dead when I didn't move, and walked on, into the Temple. I immediately got to my feet, thinking of where to go next. That place was the Council room, where I knew there would be Younglings hiding that would need assistance. When I arrived Anakin was already there and some of the children had been killed, while others hid behind the chairs. I engaged him once again, distracting him from the young ones. After a good five minutes of battle, Adali and her padawann, Lyyr entered. Lyyr took the Younglings to safety whilst Adali and I took on Anakin. In the end, Adali had to use her ability of morichro to stun Anakin long enough for us to escape. We ran to where the ship was hovering and hopped onto the entry ramp as Lyyr pulled away. And, well, the rest you know." Azah said, taking her time, and thinking of exactly the right things to say, and the right way to explain it all. "I don't know how many others survived, but there can't be many." She frowned, head falling onto his chest.

Orly put his arm around her, taking in everything that she said, "Anakin Skywalker? But, why? Isn't, well, wasn't he supposed to be the 'chosen one' from the prophecy?"

"Yes, he was the Chosen One, or so called. But I don't know, everything is so tangled and twisted, I wouldn't know where to start to fix it." She sighed, finally giving in to the fatigue and pain from the previous days events.

"Neither do I, but you can't do it alone." he said, thinking. "Your going to need as much help as possible. I'm willing to help my two favorite people, even if I didn't finish my training, I still no enough about the Force through my own experience as to ho wto use it properly." he smiled.

"Of course, we'd love your assitance. We have seven Younglings to train up, and Adali's padawan. I'm not sure how we'll manage it, but we will, I know we will. Oh..." She said, popping back up and digging around in her robe. She pulled out a lightsabre, but not her own, and handed it to him. "Here, It's yours, I kept it all these years, and even fitted it with a real crystal in case some day you would need it. I suppose that day has come." She smiled.

Orly looked at it, stunned. It had been so long since he'd held a real lightsabre. "Thank you" was all he could mutter. He then took the lightsabre, and stood up, activating the lightsabre and waving it around.

"Be careful where you swing that thing, you could chop someones arm off, or anything for that matter." She teased, leaning back against the sofa once again.

"Ha ha, very funny." he said, deactivating the lightsabre and placing it on his belt. He joined her on the couch, stairing at the fire. "I wonder what's keeping Adali, surely those Younglings are asleep by now."

"I couldn't say," Azah began, closing her eyes and focusing, trying to pick up on where Adali was. "I believe," She laughed. "that she has fallen asleep."

Orly laughed with her, "Why doesn't that surprise me. Although I must see this for myself." he said, standing and then walking back the hall to his room.

* * *

He opened the door and peered inside. On the bed, he found Adali, sleeping soundly, with Lyyr and all seven Younlings piled all around her. He contained his laughter long enough to shut the door and walk back down the hall to the living quarters where Azah was still on the couch. 

"You're right," he said, sitting back down beside her, "she _is_ asleep. And is covered with children."

"Seems fitting, doesn't it?" Azah asked, looking over at him, smiling, her bright blue eyes sprakling. "Don't get me wrong, I love children, but Adali is better with them. They love her."

"If you'd give them a chance, I'm sure you would learn to love them. Children tend to grow on you. That's why I came back to Merial, to start a family." he paused, thinking about what he had just said. "Looks like I won't be doing that now, will I..."

"You've recieved an instant family." She smiled. "Seven children, a teenager, and two women. Lucky man, I'd say" She teased, smiling widely.

"True," he paused, looking down at her and smiling mischeiviously, "but unfortunately I got all of that _without_ the fun."

Azah shoved his arm, pushing him halfway across the coach. She laughed, "You would be one to miss that. You've got two women here with you, but the chances of you getting lucky, not so good." Azah continued to tease.

"I wouldn't think of trying anything with you, or Adali... at least not yet!" he smiled widely at her.

She groaned, rolling her eyes. "You're impossible Orly." Azah said, yawning. She then rested her head on his shoulder, nearly falling asleep.

* * *

Orly put his arm around her once again, then leaned his own head onto hers. "You do realize, that we're going to have to get Adali's ship, and go somewhere more remote. Anakin knows where our homeworld is, if he comes looking for you, he'll look here first." 

" I know." Azah sighed again. "But where would we go?" She asked aloud, thinking.

"I don't know. Tomorrow we can search for an adequate planet, or moon - or, somewhere." Orly said, then out of the corner of his eye, saw a small boy standing in the doorway.

"Master?" he said, remaining in the doorway.

"Yes Liam?" She asked, sitting up again, looking his direction. "What is it?"

"I don't mean to be a bother, Master..." he started, a little worried he had interrupted something important. "I.. I can't sleep." he put his head down.

Azah sighed silently to herself. "Come here." She replied, patting the space between her and Orly, smiling.

Orly, smiled at her, leaning over to whisper into her ear, "I think you're going to learn to love them." he said, repeating his statement from earlier.

Liam ran over and climbed inbetween them, laying down across Azah's lap, "Thank you Master." he said, closing his eyes.

"Yes, yes...you're welcome. Now, get to sleep Liam, we may have a busy day ahead of us." She tosseled his spikey hair.

Liam fell asleep quickly, enjoying the attention from Azah.

* * *

It wasn't long before Azah too, was alseep. Orly stood up, gently laying her down on the couch. When he didn this, Liam awoke, but quickly fell back asleep beside of Azah. Orly grabbed a blanket out of the hall closet. He returned with it and covered up Azah and Liam, kissing Azah's forehead. He watched her and Liam sleep for a few momnts, 'you'll learn to love them' he thought as he walked off into another room to get his own rest. 


	6. Part 6 Light

**Part 6 - Light**

The next morning, Adali awakens to find she is surounded by a massive pile of bodies. She tries to move, but there is just too much weight.

"Alright everyone, time to get up." she said, arms numb from the weight.

No answer.

"Time to get up." she repeated.

Still no answer.

"Alright, have it your way." she said, using the Force to pick them all up.

The children groaned, being laid back down on the bed.

* * *

Out in the living room Azah was waking up on the sofa. She stirred, noticing her smaller companion. Liam was asleep and was making it very hard for Azah to breathe now that she thought about it, she didn't have much room.

"Liam...time to wake up. It's morning."

He groaned, rolling over.

"Come on. Please? I can't move." She whined.

Orly peeked around the corner, smiling at Azah's struggle.

Adali walked out of the back room, followed by a very sleepy group of hungry Younglings.

"Liam, there you are. I was wondering what happened to you." she said. "Azah Keel, I had no idea you loved children so much." she smiled at her, walking up and sitting down, followed by the Younglings sitting around her.

Azah didn't reply, only sat up, smoothing out the wrinkles in her clothing. She brought a hand up to her head, and her face paled. Her hair was a mess from sleeping on the sofa. She graoned.

"Good morning." she said sarcastically.

"Good morning!" Adali said, "I trust you had a good nights sleep?"

Azah groaned in response.

* * *

Orly was in the kitchen, making as good a breakfast as he could for his new found 'family'.

Azah managed to pull her hair out enough so that only the braids were hanging down her back, getting rid of the lumps she had aquired on the top of her head. She shuffled out into the kitchen to assist Orly in the making of breakfast.

"Sleep well?" She asked, grabbing the stirring spoon from him and taking over.

"Well good morning to you too" he said sarcastically. "I take it someone made you angry?" he smiled, walking over to the refrigeration unit and taking out some blue milk. "What would you like to drink?" he asked, sitting the milk on the counter and taking out some cups.

"What I'd like and what you probably have are two different things." Azah began, stirring still. "You wouldn't happen to have any ale, wine, liquor, anything alcoholic, would you?"

Orly laughs at her. "You still haven't learned since your night out with Obi-Wan and Adali have you?"

"I wasn't drunk, I don't get drunk. I was merely a tad bit giddy is all." She defended, putting the spoon down.

"That's not what I heard from Master Ke'Sahndhran." he smiled, walking over to a cupboard and taking out a bottle of Alderaanian Ale. "This is my last bottle, so don't waste it. I've been meaning to head out to town to get some supplies." he paused. "Speaking of which, we need to go into town anyways to buy supplies for our trip and for establishing a new home where '_The Empire_', that's what they're calling it on the HoloNet, won't find us." he added, pouring Azah some ale.

"Oh, Orly, you're my savior. I love you, thank you." She smiled, taking the glass. "And yes, we do need to go into town for supplies, though I don't think it wise to take everyone. The market isn't exactly a place for Younglings."

"I agree" he said, "Wait... did you say you _love_ me?" he asked smiling at her.

"I did, but don't read too much into it laserbrain, I'm a women deprived of many things I find vital." She smiled, gently punching his arm.

"Laserbrain, is it?" he said, pouring a drink for himself.

* * *

Adali walked into the refactory. "Is breakfast done yet? We have 8 hungry kids out here that need to eat." she said, spotting the bottle of Alderaanian Ale on the counter. "Did you save some for me?" she asked, running over and picking up the bottle.

"And you say _I'm _the alcoholic." Azah mumbled to Orly, sipping her ale.

"Maybe I was mistaken." he said laughing, taking another sip of his Ale. "Here's a glass, have some ale, but as I..." that was all he got out before Adali poured the rest of the contents of the bottle into her glass, and what wouldn't fit she finished off before moving onto the glass,

"Note to self: Pick up more Alderrean Ale." Azah laughed, looking at Orly.

"Anyways, breakfast is ready whenever you all are." Orly says, placing a huge plate full of flapjacks on the table, along with various condements and the cups of blue milk.

"Breakfast!" Azah called out, almost being trampled by the eight hungry children as they came running to the table.

"Why did you do that? You should have known they would all come running at once." Adali said laughing at her friend.

Orly helped Azah refind her balance, laughing as well.

"I didn't think, I have no experience with children, my three hour stint in the Temple creche ended in four crying children, food everywhere, and a very angry Master." Azah defended.

"Now that you mention it, I remember that. But we better sit down before there isn't anything left." Adali said, finding a spot by two little girls.

"Master Keel, sit by me, please sit by me." Liam pleaded, eyes lighting up as he looked at her.

She smiled, moving over to sit by the young boy.

Orly had already eatin his breakfast and was sitting at the end of the counter by Lyyr.

"Orly, it looks like we might need to go out and help pay for some new supplies, since we're eating all of yours" Adali said, sipping her ale.

"About that. We need to talk with you." he said, motioning to himself and Azah.

"Alright, after breakfast."


	7. Part 7 Tension

**Part 7-Tension**

"Make sure you grab that pile of things over there and put it into this bag. Oh, and don't forget about over in that cabinet, we have to have those..." Adali said, frantically giving orders as everyone packed up the contents or Orly's house. They knew it wouldn't take long before Darth Vador would come looking for them on Mirial, so they to put as much distance between themselves and the planet as possible.

"Adali, take a breath, slow down. You'll be of no use to us if you pass out from lack of oxygen." Azah teased, bagging the afformentioned items and following her friend.

"I'm sorry, but we really must hurry. We don't want to chance getting caught. Then this whole trip would be for nothing."

"I know, but moving at lightspeed will land you in the infirmary we don't have. Breathe Adali."

Adali stopped and looked at Azah, "Alright, but only for a moment, we mustn't waste precious time we don't have." She said, turning to look aroun at the now bare home.

"We will survive for a few moments without you, I promise." Azah smiled, moving on after ensuring that Adali wasn't going to move for a few more minutes.

Adali turned, looking to the children. "Do you all have your blankets and shawl for the walk back to the ship?"

"Yes!" They chorused together, smiling up at her.

Azah and Orly walked back in, "Alright, I think that's everything apart from the children." Azah stated.

"Alright, we mustn't waste time. The sooner we get to the ship and unload, the sooner you, Orly and Lyyr can get supplies from town. I'll fly you into one of the spaceports so you can get as much stuff as possible. But please don't take to long...I don't want to have to cendem my best friends to death." Adali said quietly, not wanting to startl the children.

"Yes, we know dear. Hurry, don't waste time." Azah said, patting Adali on the back and moving her on.

---

They loaded what was left onto the speeder. Orly had taken Lyyr and three Younglings on ahead to get the ship running while Adali, Azah and the other four Younglings finished packing. After a few moments they arrived at the ship and began unloading the rest of the supplies, and what little furniture they could fit, into the cargo hold.

---

Once everything was on board, Azah sat in the copilots seat, and sighed. "To the spaceport?" She inquired, looking at her friend.

"Yes, the spaceport. Can you pull up the map of the city, so I know where to land?" Adali said, raising the ship.

Orly was in the back, giving his speeder a quick cleaning so it could be sold for more credits, after all, eleven people could go through the limited supplies he had quite quickly.

"Right away." Azah smiled, pulling a holocube out of her belt and holding it up to the light. "Here we go..." She muttered, placing it onto the reader. The map flashed on the screen in front of her and Adali.

---

Adali approached the city spaceport, landing the ship. "Make sure you don't take too long - please." She said, a little worried she would end up having to leave her friends and Padawan, then raise seven Younglings by herself.

"We will, don't worry. The Force will be with us." She smiled, turning to her friend. Azah had just finished her makeup, she was covering her tattoos, hopeing to help hide her identity. "Does it look too odd?" She grinned.

"It looks...different." Adali said. It had been years since she had seen Azah without her tattoos. She then picked up her communicator. "Orly, are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'm going to be." He answered.

"I supose that's your cue." Adali said, leaning over to hug her friend. "Hurry back."

"We will." She hugged her back. "May the Force be with you."

"And may the Force be with you." Adali replied, wiping a tear from her eye.

---

Azah smiled as she exited the bridge. She met Orly at the boarding ramp and smiled at him, waiting for his reaction to her new appearance.

Orly was caught off guad, not realizing that she really was covering her tattoos. "I...you...I, I thought you were joking about the tattoos." He said, helping her into the speeder.

"It's one of the most recognizable features I have, that and my height, but I can't change that." She replied, seating herself for the short ride.

"I suppose you have a point." He said, boarding the speeder himself. Lyyr was standing next to the door, when Orly and Azah were inside she opened the door, allowing them to exit. She then hit the switch for the door to close and quickly jumped out, boarding the speeder.

---

"Morning Lyyr. Ready to go shopping?" Azah smiled, teasing, sending a wink at Orly.

"I"m always ready for shopping!" Lyyr said, smiling at Orly's discomfort. "Where are we going first?" She asked, looking up and down the various streets. She had only been to Mirial twice, and seeing members of her own race was always comforting.

"I was thinking food last, so...what else do we need?" Azah asked, looking around at the shopfronts.

"Well, as much as I hate it. The children are going to grow out of their clothing quickly, so we will need plenty of material for clothes. We will also need tools of sorts so we can, if nessecary, build shelter once we get to wherever we're going." Orly said, turning a corner. "And after we unload everything, I have to sell the speeder for more credits." He added, stopping in front of a small plaza.

"And we're going to get the supplies back to the ship, how? Without a speeder."

"We'll take them back first. I will help you, Lyyr and Adali unload them. Then while you all put it away, I'll go sell it." He said, getting out of the speeder and walking towards the various shops. "You and Lyyr can go get as much material as needed, while I go pick up some tools and the like. We'll meet back here in," He looked down at his chrono, "twenty minutes."

"Agreed." Azah smiled, grabbing Lyyr's arm and dragging her off towards the material shop.


	8. Part 8 Love

**Part 8- Love**

It had been nearly six months since the Odai Beakon's successful escape from Mirial, and this far, no one from The Empire had found their newly established home on Dantooine. In the past months, Azah, Adali, and Orly had moved their residence several time over again, not wanting to chance being found.

At last, they found the old Jedi Enclave, ruined for many centuries now, and had moved their 'family' into the underground passages. The passages had been untouched by the outside world for some three thousand years. It seemed that only a Jedi could find the secret entrance, otherwise it most certainly would have been plundered along time before they arrived.

They had been in the enclave for almost a month, but were still cleaning the dust and debris that was scattered all around.

"Orly, do you have the secondary generator up and running yet?" Adali asked, sweeping in one, dimly lit room.

"Nearly, it's being finicky today." He grunted, tinkering around with the wires and gears in the back of the generator.

"Do you suppose Azah has the refectory up and running properly?" She asked, stepping out into the light.

The refectory had been acting up for the past couple of days, but there didn't seem to be a problem. It just wasn't keeping in the heat like the rest of the enclave.

"If I know Azah, it was finished an hour ago and she has breakfast cooking already." Orly replied, another clink sounding throughout the room. "Ouch!"

Adali shot up, running around the corner to see what happened. "Are you all right?" She asked, seeing Orly hunched over, holding his hand.

"Fine, just...Sith," He hissed, reapplying the pressure to his wound, "the tool slipped."

"Here, let me look at it."

"No, I'm fine." Orly pulled his hand away. "I promise, it's fine." He looked up at her.

Adali caught his glance, "I promise I won't hurt it." She said softly, feeling different somehow.

He slowly moved his hand out toward her, watching with intent eyes. "All right."

Adali gently took hold of his hand, slowly looking down at it. "That's a nasty cut," She said, leaning over to gently blow on it, soothing the pain a bit. "You're going to have to have it cleaned before you finish the generator."

Orly sighed, "Yet another delay, such are our lives." He smiled, "Will you clean it?" He asked, sounding a little like a child again.

"Who else would clean it? Azah is cleaning the refectory, and I'm sure the children wouldn't be much help." She said, looking up, getting caught in his gaze.

He stared back at her, noticing her green eyes, catching them with his own. "Right." He muttered.

She stared at him a few moments longer, "We should probably...clean this," she paused, moving a little closer, "before it gets infected."

"Probably." He said softly, not taking his eyes off her, feeling like he was in a trance.

'No!' Her mind screamed, 'This is Orly, anyone but Orly! We don't like Orly, he's not the right one!' Her mind continued screaming. But the more her mind said no, the more her heart said yes. Somehow, with out everyone else around, Orly seemed different, and she liked it. SHe moved a little closer, not sure what else to do.

Adali slowed, not sure if he was feeling the same way as she was. She started to back off, but before she could, Orly leaned down and kissed her.

He closed his eyes, not sure how to react, but it was too late to back out now.

Adali moved even closer, giving in to the kiss that she had secretly been longing for. She put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

Orly's arms wound around her, he was enjoying the moment, until he hit his hand. Suddenly he pulled back, cursing in pain, breaking the kiss.

Adali turned away, not sure how else to react, and a little embarassed. If Azah found out abou this, she would never hear the end of it. "I...I'm sorry." She said, holding herself.

"Don't be." Orly said, peering down at her, looking into her eyes. "It was nice." He said, smiling.

She looked down, blushing. That was one of the most outgoing things she had ever done. "I thought it was nice too. May...maybe we could do it again some time?"

Orly had to smile, she was so sweet and innocent. "Anytime." He replied, eyes twinkling mischeviously.

Adali quickly changed the subject, not wanting anyone to walk in on them. "Uh, perhaps we should clean that cut now." She said, turning to walk towards the supply room.

He sighed, _women_, he'd never understand them. Orly quickly followed behind her.


	9. Part 9 Surprise

**Part 9- Surprise**

"What are you doing Master?" Liam asked, peering up at her.

"Cooking Liam, breakfast is an important thing in the life of a Jedi." She smiled down at him.

"Why?"

Azah sighed, _children_. "Well, because it gets you ready for the rest of your day."

"Oh." He said, staring up at her.

"Something else, dear?" Azah asked, noticing his staring.

"No." He said, looking up at her still.

She sighed, annoyance slowly rising. "It is very rude to stare Liam, and very unbecoming to a future Jedi."

"I'm sorry Master." He said, putting his head down.

Now Azah felt bad. "Do you want a flapjack?" She asked, smiling again.

Liam looked up, smiling ear to ear. "Yes!"

Azah then handed him one, still warm, but not hot enough to burn him. "Enjoy, but don't tell the others." She winked.

"I won't." He smiled, walking over to the table and sitting.

Azah smiled, proud of herself. She'd resolved that without a tear, from either of them.

---

"Would you just stop messing with it." Adali said, walking with Orly into the kitchen, meeting Azah.

"What happened?" Azah asked upon seeing Orly's badage. "Adali, did you hurt Orly...how many times do I have to tell you, be nice to the men..." She teased.

Adali glanced at Azah, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I saw him working on the generator and thought 'why should I let him fix the generator, when I can hurt him so Azah and I can do all the work'." She smiled.

"I thought so." Azah smiled back, dishing out the food.

"Orly here was working on the generator and one of the tools slipped, cutting his hand. I happened to be around the corner and helped him clean it up." Adali said, looking at Orly and smiling.

Azah noticed something different about her smile and made a mental note to ask her about that later. "Breakfast!" She called out, bracing for the children.

---

The other seven children ran in and gathered around the table, sitting down, ready to grab any food sat in front of them.

Azah laid the food down, but not before warning. "We're not animals, use utensils and chew with your mouths closed."

"I hope that works." Adali said, reaching over one of the smaller children and grabbing herself and Orly a plate of flapjacks.

"They have to at least be reminded." Azah replied, grabbing some breakfast for herself. Quickly there wasn't any food left on the table but what was on the plates of every person.

---

"I have a feeling we're going to need fresh supplies again." Adali said, looking around the refectory.

"We don't have children, we have animals." Azah muttered under her breath after sipping her juice.

"Now Azah." Adali smiled.

Azah only smiled, finishing her breakfast.

---

"Well, what should we do next, I'm sure there are plenty of tasks left that we're forgetting." Adali said, taking hers and Orly's plates to the sink.

"Thank you for thinking of me on your way as well." Azah said sarcastically, holding up her plate with a dramatic sigh and wink.

Adali smiled, "Sorry I forgot." She said, turning back and grabbing Azah's plate.

"Orly, take the kids and check around. Make sure we've finished everything. Please?" Azah asked, giving him a look.

He nodded, "Come kids." Orly called, taking them out of the room.

---

"So, what has you so giddy this morning?" Azah asked, moving up next to her friend.

"Nothing, what makes you say that?" Adali said, turning away.

"Oh, your strange behavior. The fact that you won't look at me, maybe."

"What do you mean won't look at you?" Adali said, forcing herself to turn and face Azah.

Azah stared her down, looking straight into her eyes. "Tell me what's going on." She said flatly.


	10. Part 10 Confession

_A/N: Ok, for those of you who are thinking that this story has gotten away from it's original storyline and become a little too mushy, do not fear! Nothing can be perfect forever, we have to throw in confusion and problems, and you have to see the bad guys:D_

**Part 10- Confession**

Adali couldn't look at her any longer, she turned and put her head down, walking to the table and sitting down. She thought for a moment, then looked up, staring at the wall. "Has, has Orly seemed different to you?"

"Orly? No, why do you ask?" Azah raised an eyebrow.

"He...something just seems different to me." She said, looking up at Azah.

"What did you do?" She asked, eyes burning with inquiry, beginning to catch on.

"I...he kissed me." Adali said, looking away.

"He...he kissed you?" Azah repeated, taking a breath. "And?"

"And...I kissed him back." Adali said turning back a little. "It probably would have lasted longer through, had he not put his arms around me and squeezed, making his hand hurt worse." She smiled, thinking about the kiss.

Azah punched her friend on the shoulder. "You, and Orly?" She blurted, "I never would have guessed!" She then beamed.

Adali put her head in her arms, resting on the table. "I never would have thought of it either. And I'm not even sure if it was just a spur of the moment thing, or real feelings." She said, holding back a tear.

"Oh, don't cry." Azah patted Adali on the back. "It'll be alright, what's wrong love?" She sat down beside her.

"I don't know. I think the stress of loosing our only home has finally caught up with me." Adali said, wiping her eyes.

"I know. I think about the Temple, our friends, those who aren't with us any longer, I think of them every night." Azah revealed.

Adali looked up, wiping away the tears on her cheeks, "I try not to think about it, just try to keep myself busy so I don't have time to think about it."

"The more you avoid it though, the harder it will be to recover." Azah stated, leaning over to look at her friend.

"I know, I just can't help it. I don't want to think about The Empire, Darth Vader, all the lost Jedi, the ones who didn't survive, the ones who aren't going to survive." Adali said, beginning to cry harder.

"Oh, no love. Don't cry. It'll be alright, we'll work it out." Azah hugged her friend.

Adali hugged Azah back, crying on her shoulder. This was the first time since they fled the Temple that she had cried. She had six months worth of crying to make up for.

"If you don't stop soon I'm afraid I'm going to be joining."

She called on the Force, calming herself enough so that she wasn't sobbing. "I...I'm sorry. I just needed that."

"I know. Feel better?" Azah smiled at her friend.

"Much." She smiled, smoothing out her clothes.

"Now, let's go find _your guy_. Make sure the children haven't killed him as of yet." Azah laughed, standing.

Adali laughed, standing as well. "Thank you Azah."

"It was nothing. That's what I'm here for." She winked, grabbing Adali's arm and pulling her onward.


	11. Part 11 Neurotic

**Part 11- Neurotic**

It was late when Azah and Adali had finally gotten the chance to get themselves to bed. They had spent at least an hour tucking in the children and making sure everyone was where they were supposed to be. That as three hours ago. Azah looked at her chono, 2:37 in the morning. "Sith, I didn't realize how late is was."

Adali looked at her own chrono, "I didn't realize it was that late either." She continued to tidy up the space around her make-shift bed.

"We really need to do something about our late night urge to clean." Azah laughed, fussing with the tie on her sleep pants before flopping down on her sleep couch.

Adali smiled at her. "I can't help it, when I see that something is dirty, I simply must clean it up right away. Otherwise I'll forget about it." She moved a stack of durasheets over to their shared dresser.

"And that table really did need a good cleaning, and the dishes, and the sink..." She trailed off, her arms raised above her head, resting on her pillow. "We're neurotic, you realize this." Azah then burst out into laughter.

Adali couldn't help but laugh as well, "So what if we are. At least we're having fun. And besides, we had to have clean dishes for breakfast tomorrow, now didn't we?" She trailed off, double checking to make sure everything was done, then climbed into her own couch.

"Ah, that's what hands are for." Azah teased, waiting to see how long it took before her friend went insane at the thought.

"No... no, we will not be using our hands to eat. We have plates and silverware for reason..." She shook her head.

"But it's so much easier to simply use your hands. Cleaner too. Just lick your fingers when you're done." Azah was having fun with this now.

Adali closed her eyes in disgussed at the thought of all those germs spreading about. "No, I'm quite fond of my plate and fork. I'll stick with them and so will the children."

Azah kept going, wanting to see her friend cry out in disgust. "We could always ask the children, I feel they would be more fond of my idea. As would Orly, he is a man you know."

Adali glared at her friend. "I don't don't think so. As far as I'm concerned, when it comes to how the children shall eat, we have a dictatorship, and I'm the dictator." She paused. "I don't care when we eat, I don't care what we eat. All I care about is how we eat."

"So you're saying we could all turn into cannibals but if we ate with a fork and plate you'd be content?"

Adali glared at her. If looks could kill, Azah would be dead. "Why must you tourture me so..."

"Because you react so brilliantly." Azah flashed an evil grin at her friend.

* * *

Many often wondered if Azah Keel were truly a Jedi, they'd called her a Sith or a Shadow Jedi on more than one occasion, and it was clear why. She took too much joy out of torturing others, even if it were in a harmless way. Not to mention she was less than perfect, she was often grouped in the same category with Master Qui-Gon Jinn, as a rogue.

* * *

Adali sighed, "I give up. No matter what I do, you always find a way to twist what I've said into an evil plan. Sometimes I wonder how evil of a sith you would make Azah Keel." she smiled, laying down and looking up at the cieling.

"There were many days when Janekah would tell me how she wondered if I were better suited for the life of a Sith, but I could never do that. I love people and enjoy helping them, but find enjoyment in torturing those I love." She smiled again.

"Well then I guess I'm at the top of your list for being loved." Adali smiled, rolling over to look across the room at her friend.


	12. Part 12 Tears

_A/N: Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. Things have been hectic around my neck of the woods. But here's Part 12, enjoy. And as always, review!_

* * *

**Part 12-Tears**

Azah's smile faded as she thought about Obi-Wan. He had been on the top of her list but now she wasn't even sure if he were alive, especially with Anakin on a personal hunt for his former master. Azah sighed, fighting back tears, she turned away from her friends gaze, but not quick enough.

"Azah, it will be all right." Adali sat up, not sure if she should go comfort her or not.

"I wish I knew if he was all right." She sobbed.

Adali knew she had to do something, so she got up and walked over to Azah's cot. "It'll be all right." She comforted her. "How about we try to contact him tomorrow?"

"Yes, please." Azah sniffed, trying to dry her tears. She hated crying, especially in front of people.

"We will." She smoothed Azah's hair.

"Adali...what am I going to do if he's gone? I never got to say goodbye." She started to cry again.

"No one got to say goodbye, there just wasn't time." Adali tried to comfort Azah again.

"That's all I want." She continued, "If he is gone I just want the chance to say goodbye."

"I know sweety, I know." Adali said, hugging her friend.

Azah stopped crying, wiping away the tears and sniffing. "Oh, look at me. I'm a Jedi, I shouldn't be acting like this..."

"I really don't think it matters, at least not anymore. It isn't like Yoda is here to chastise you." She smiled.

"But it will teach the Younglings to be weak and now, in this time, they need to be strong most of all."

"True, but I don't see any in the room."

Just the there was a knock at the door. Azah looked to Adali, then the door.

* * *

Adali walked over to the door, opening it up and peering down. There stood a small boy, weeping.

"Oh, Damian, what's wrong?" Adali bent down to wipe his eyes.

Azah sniffed, cleaning herself up before moving over to the door. She handed the sobbing boy a tissue.

"I ...I had a bad dream." He sniffed.

Adali picked him up, moving with Azah to the middle of the floor.

"What happened in this dream?" Adali asked, sitting him on her lap.

Azah seated herself, watching the child. "Tell us, we're here..." She reassured him.

Damian continued to cry. "We were all at the Temple, playing in our rooms. Then someone ran in, taking us to the Council Room to hide, but before we could hide in the floor Master Skywalker came and..." He sobbed even harder.

"Oh Damian...shhh..." Adali craddled him.

"Hush, it's all right." Azah cooed, gently rubbing his back.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?" Adali rubbed his back.

"Yes, please Master Odai." He mumbled, rubbing at his nose.

"I'll go check on the others." Azah stood, heading for the door.

"All right, take your time." Adali said, standing with Damian and moving to her couch.


	13. Part 13 Joy

**Part 13-Joy**

Azah walked down the dark corridor alone. It was peaceful and she could occasionally hear the wind outside. As she walked her commlink began to chirp.

"I hear someone wants to know about a refrigeration unit."

She recognized the voice and smiled at the sound of a familiar accent. "Yes, we have a great need to freeze...many things." Azah laughed, having no code for 'The Empire' as of yet.

"I think I can help you with that." He said. "How much are you willing to pay for it?" He waited for the code for how many people were alive and well.

"Up to eleven thousand credits..." She smiled.

"That sounds like a reasonable price. When and where shall I deliver this unit to you?"

"In Cynoid Market on Dantooine. Two days time, at midday." Azah was smiling even wider now.

"All right, I'll meet you there. Two days, midday."

"Good, good. The others will be thrilled. It's brilliant that we've found a provider finally."

"I'm just happy that I could help." He said, "Over and out." Then he turned off the commlink. It had been so long since he had heard Azah's voice, he couldn't wait to catch up on the last nine years.

Azah switched off her commlink and slipped it back into her belt pouch. She beamed from ear to ear and rushed off, back to her and Adali's room, completely forgetting about checking on the other children. Hurriedly, she opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her.

* * *

"Adali!" She exclaimed, "You'll never guess who I just spoke with!" The Azah suddenly covered her mouth with her left hand, seeing Damian was asleep. 

"I would hope it was one of the children, since you were supposed to be checking on them." Adali whispered, playing with Damina's hair.

"Obi-Wan!" Azah beamed. Her cheeks were becoming sore but she was to happy to cease.

Adali smiled. "I guess this means we won't have to wait til morning to find him."

"No." She beamed, "He's coming to Dantooine."

"He's coming here?! When?!" She was excited now, forgetting about the sleeping child beside her.

Azah raised a finger to her lips. "Shh...he's coming in two days." She moved over to her sleepcouch.

"Two days..." Adali smiled. "It's been so long, do you think he's changed much?"

"I don't know...have _we _changed much?" Azah replied with a question.

"I don't know...we could have and not don't know it. Do we have any holo-images of ourselves from nine years ago? That would be the easiest way to tell."

"As a matter-of-fact," Azah fumbled with her belt that was now lying on the table besider her sleepcouch. Out came a holocube and next, a projector. She turned it on after placing the cube inside. "This was just before the Purge, before you and Obi-Wan left the Temple."

Adali took the holoprojector, looking at the pose. It was the three of them at Dex's Dinner celebrating the eleventh aniversary of their semi-successful night out."

Azah smiled, happy times. She briefly wished that they could go back in time and relive those great moments. She sighed.

* * *

"Do you think we'll have as much fun now as we did then?" 

"I hope. We're older now but we're still friends."

"But we also have eight children and Orly to watch now." Adali smiled.

"True, though I think the children will be thrilled to see Obi-Wan alive."

"Yes, they will. Now, lets get some sleep, so tomorrow we can clean and prepare for his arrival."

"Goodnight Adali." Azah smiled, tucking herself in and turning off the light with the Force.


	14. Part 14 Giddy

_**A/N:** All right, I'm sooo sorry that it's taken so long to update this. I've had this in a notebook for the longest time but haven't been able to put it on the computer. It's on now, so... I hope you enjoy. Please review! And read some of my other stories, I'm feeling a little unloved here recently.! Thanks guys!_

* * *

**Part 14-Giddy**

It was the day of Obi-Wan's arrival and Azah was giddy. She'd been walking, or rahter boucing around all day.

"Azah, calm down. We still have a half an hour before he's getting here." Adali said, following her around.

"One hour is sooo long!" Whinned Azah, frowning.

"But in 20 minutes we're leaving for town."

"I hope the children behave for Orly while we're gone."

"I'm sure it will be all right. After all, Lyyr will be here to help."

Azah nodded, then sighed. "Has it been twenty minutes yet?"

"No," Adali looked down at her chrono, "still twenty."

She groaned, looking at her own chrono. "Stars..." Azah paused, "I think it's broken Adali."

"It hasn't broken, you're just moving faster than time and can't wait." Adali smiled.

"Nineteen!" Azah screeched, "Can we go now...please?" She was acting childish but she didn't care.

"We are already going to leave fifteen minutes earlier than we need to. We don't want to look too suspicious now, do we?"

Azah moaned, "No..."

"Well, then there's your answer. Besides, we have to get the children this lunch before we go." Adali finished placing some bantha cheese sandwiches on a plate for the kids.

Azah grabbed the plate and moved over to the table. "Lunch!" She shouted, smiling again. Unfortauntely, fifteen minutes was far too long for her taste.

_

* * *

_

_15 minutes later_

"We can leave now." Adali said, watching Azah stare at her chrono.

Azah hopped up excidedly. "Finally!" She exclaimed.

"I think I'll drive the speeder." Adali walked to the garage.

"I wanted to drive." Azah pouted, lip stuch out, arms folded across her chest.

"You are too excited to drive. We wouldn't even make it to town before you would have a burst of energy and kill us." Adali smiled, teasing her friend.

"So I drive fast, what does that matter? I'm a far better driver than you, you're slow."

"I drive at a safe speed. I can drive fast, I just choose not to."

"You drive like a Dantooinian snail Adali. The only time I've ever seen you drive fast was in our escape of the Temple."

"Fine, I'll make you belive I can drive fast."

Azah smiled. She'd won.

* * *

Adali jumped into the drivers seat, starting up the speeder. "Well, are you coming?"

Azah hoped into the speeder next to her friend, grinning widely.

"I hate you Azah Keel." Adali said, looking over her shoulder and backing out of the garage.

"I love you too." She smiled. Oh, how she loved teasing Adali.


	15. Part 15 Speed

_A/N: All right, here's the next installment in the exciting lives of Azah and Adali :D. Thank you all for reading! And I'm sorry Nelarun, but Obi-Wan doesn't come this chapter, but he does in the next, I promise:D Enjoy. REVIEW:D_

* * *

**Part 15- Speed**

They zoomed towards town as fast as possible, evading every tree, shrub, and lake. Occasionally, Adali would purposely get too close to a tree, just to proove why you shouldn't drive at these speeds. But to no avail, Azah was having fun.

"You're not prooving anything. With Jedi reflexes I know you're not going to run into anything." Azah stuck her tongue out. "I'm driving home."

"You're going to be too excited about having company to drive home." She turned, sticking out her own tongue.

"Then pull over, I want to drive."

"Fine." Adali pulled next to a lake, stopping to let Azah drive.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Azah squealed, switching over into the drivers seat.

Adali sighed, thinking. 'Why did I give in? This isn't going to end well.'

* * *

Azah pushed the steering column forward, rapidly accelerating the speeder at the same time. She smiled as her hair whiped out behind her. Glancing over at Adali she laughed. "Relax, we'll be there in no time."

Adali gripped the side of her seat and the side of the speeder. She was fine when _she _was driving, but when Azah drove you could never tell what was going to happen. "Hopefully in one piece." She glanced over, half smiling.

"Oh ye of little faith." Azah laughed. They sped off towards the city, passing pedestrians and other vehicles at break-neck speed.

"Slow down! We can't afford to pay for your speeding through town!" Adali looked ahead at the city.

Azah slowed, still going faster than the posted speed, but slower than before.

"You are still going at least twenty over the limit, slow down a little more or you will miss the turn."

"I've been piloting starships and fighters since I was eight years old, I think we'll be fine."

* * *

Adali smiled, it was so much fun to pick on each other, knowing neither one would take anything said seriously. "He should be here in ten minutes." She looked at her chrono.

"That gives us ten minutes to relax." Azah smiled, parking the speeder and looking over at Adali.

"I can't picture you relaxing. You're going to count down on your chrono getting all the more excited the closer it gets to him getting here." Adali smiled, looking around.

Azah smiled and sighed, leaning back. Things almost felt like normal, if you forgot about everything that they had been through you might be fooled.


	16. Part 16 Friend

_A/N: All right, here's the next installment. Obi-Wan finally arrives! I'm sure that will make you happy Nelarun. :D Sry that it's so short, the next chapter will be longer._

* * *

**Part 16-Friend**

A few minutes later...

"I think my chrono is broken." Azah whined.

"I knew the silence wouldn't last long." Adali sighed. "Let me see." She pulled Azah's arm over, comparing the times. "It says the same thing mine does. It's not broken."

"Yours must be broken too." Azah insisted, "I swear it's read seven til for five minutes now."

"It has not. Look..." Adali pointed to Azah's chrono, "six til. They aren't broken."

Azah groaned, putting her head back, eyes closed.

Adali turned, looking down the street. She looked at her chrono, five til but still no site of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan walked up behind the speeder, jumping in and startling the girls. "Hello ladies."

They turned around simultaneously. "Ben!" Both Azah and Adali hugged him, it'd been so long.

Azah clung to him a few moments longer. "I've missed you so. It's so nice to hear your voice again."

"I've missed you both too. But this really isn't the proper way to discuss bartering a refrigeration unit." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow with a half smile adorning his lips.

"Well, you must inspect the proposed area. Hold on." Azah hit the gas, rocketing them back towards 'home'.


	17. Part 17 Home

_A/N: Well, here's the next chapter/part, whatever. It's longer, as promised, and I hope you all enjoy! Please please please review! Enjoy:D_

* * *

**Part 17- Home**

Azah got them home in half the time it had taken to get there. Adali could tell she was excited. As soon as they'd pulled into the garage, Azah had taken Obi's hand and dragged him through the door before Adali had even gotten out of the speeder.

"This is our home...well, the most recent anyway." Azah said as she and Obi stepped inside.

"I can see that." He smiled, looking around the room they were in. "Why does this place feel so familiar?"

"We've been remodeling it to resemble the Temple." Azah began, "And perhaps you were here before, with Qui-Gon. It was once a hidden Jedi Haven, and I suppose it is once again." She smiled, looking over at the taller Jedi.

"I couldn't have been. There hasn't been a Jedi Temple on Dantooine in over three-thousand years." He said, walking over to a wall and looking at an etched design.

"Maybe it resembles soemwhere else you've been on one of your many missions."

"Possibly." He moved on to the next wall.

"It's not particularly 'homey' yet."

"I can tell." He turned around smiling as Adali walked in.

"Thanks for leaving me." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm a tad excited." Azah replied.

Adali smiled. "So this is all the farther you've gotten on the tour."

"Obviously." Azah retorted.

"Then let's move on. You haven't met everyone yet." Adali turned, walking into the next room.

Azah smiled, she was very happy.

* * *

Adali walked over to a wall wiht an intricate pattern on it, pushing down a few section in it, revealing a hidden staircase. "Shall we?" She motioned to the door.

"Yes, let's..." Azah moved down, looking over her shoulder to Obi-Wan.

* * *

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, there was an open room with five different panels like above. Adali walked to the second from the right, pushing in more tiles to reveal a hallway.

"How long did it rake you to figure out the codes?" Obi asked, watching intently.

"Not very long, it's a simple code-break, computers are much harder. You see..." Azah began to ramble, showing her more intelligent side.

"She forgot to mention that _I _was helping as well. Code breaking was my expertise back at the Temple." Adali smiled, leading them down the hallway.

"That may be true, but I was the expert at sneaking in and out of places." Azah beamed.

Adali rolled her eyes. "So true." She stopped at the end of the hall. "All right, are you ready?"

"For?"

"Our _real _home."


	18. Part 18 Beauty

_A/N: Ok, for all my adoring fans out there I've decided to post both part 18 and 19. Eighteen is fairly short and i felt bad. :( As always, please read and review:D_

* * *

**Part 18-Beauty**

Adali typed in the final code, much longer than the others. She paused, then pressed the last tile. The door swung open, revealing a walk through closet filled with shawls and robes. Azah sighed, it was home and yet it would never fully be.

"I like what you've done with the place." Obi-Wan said, lifting a sleeve.

Azah smacked his arm down. "Ah, another sarcastic person, finally." She smiled.

"Oh joy." Adali walked through to the otherside, into a round hallway.

They walked into the main hallway. "Home sweet home."

"Wait until you see the rest of it." Adali walked into one of the rooms.

Azah grinned, "The architecture is brilliant."

"This is wonderful." Obi-Wan stared in awe. "I've seen this pattern before, in the innermost part of the Temple on Coruscant." He stopped, looking up at a detailed picture of a battle from many thousands of years ago.

"Yes, I think it's beautiful." Azah asked, staring up at the ceiling as well.

"Isn't it?" Adali looked as well.

After a few moments of inspecting the room, Obi-Wan turned around to face Azah and Adali. "So where is everyone else?"

"Probably in our make-shift training room...it is about that time." She looked at her chrono, then Adali.

"Yes, they should be starting any time now." Adali looked up from her chrono. "Shall we go check on their progress?" She smiled.

Obi-Wan nodded, "After you." He said to Azah and Adali.


	19. Part 19 Reunite

**Part 19-Reunite**

"You realize what you're getting yourself into right? The children will be ecstatic." Azah replied, moving on.

"I know, but it's been so long since I've heard the pitter patter of little padawans feet." He smiled.

"All right, but don't say we never warned you." Adali smiled, turning towards a door.

Azah opened the door, catching a glimpse of the children and a flash of lightsabre light.

'Let's just see how long it takes them to notice us.' Adali said over their weakened bond.

Azah smiled, going through the door nonchalantly.

* * *

They walked in, closing the door behind them and moving over to the table where Orly was seated. 'Shh.' Adali put her finger up to her lip to let Orly know not to say anything. 

Azah winked, eyes twinkling. She was so happy, the happiest she'd been in years.

* * *

"Master..." Liam walked up to Azah then he saw Obi-Wan. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Master Kenobi!" 

Obi-Wan grabbed the flying child, catching his balance before they both fell. "Hello Liam."

"You're alive!" Liam shouted, stating the obvious.

"Thank you for noticing." He smiled, sitting Liam on the floor in front of him. "Have you been good for Masters Keel and Odai?"

"Yes, yes." He beamed, "Master Keel is fun." Liam whispered in his ear, leaning forward.

"Is she now?"

* * *

At just about that time, the other children realized Obi-Wan was present. "Master!" They screamed in unison, deactiviating their lightsabres and running towards him. Azah laughed as Obi-Wan was bombarded by children. 

This time he couldn't keep his balance, allowing the children to pile on top of him. "All right, all right, let me up." Obi-Wan pleaded, but to not avail. It didn't work, the children were just too excited.

"Come now, release Master Kenobi." Azah ordered, moving closer to the group.

"Yes Maser Keel." They chimed, letting Obi-Wan stand. Then they hugged him once more before going back to their lightsabre practice.

* * *

Azah beamed, looking at Obi-Wan. "They love you." 

"I couldn't tell, really." He smiled, watching the children practice. "I wish I could have done something before..." Obi-Wan thought out loud, "then maybe they wouldn't have to be here and could be in a real temple, our temple that we grew up in."

"Obi-Wan...there was nothing you could have done."

"I know." He sighed, playing with his beard. "We all knew something was wrong, we just couldn't tell where something was wrong."

"I know..." She patted his shoulder. "But come now, this supposed to be a happy time." Azah smiled again.

* * *

_A/N: Now, you got two chapters this time around. PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	20. Part 20 Collapse

_A/N: All right, here's the speel (is that spelled right? shrugs). I'm sooo terribly sorry it's been so long since I last updated but we had a minor crisis. Adali and I have been writing this story in a notebook and the notebook came up missing. We searched everywhere and for two weeks at least we couldn't find it. Then one day I was called to the office and there it was. I'd like to know where it'd been all that time, but the good thing is...we found it. Needless to say, the Force would have been helpful but sadly it's void on this lovely planet of ours. Anyways, here's the next installment and I promise we'll keep it up from now on. That is of course unless we loose the notebook yet again. Enjoy, and review! Love you all! _

* * *

**Part 20-Collapse**

_One Month Later..._

"Azah, Adali," Obi-Wan said as they walked down the corridor. "May I speak wih you about something?"

Azah turned to look up at his blue-gray eyes. "Of course, what is troubling you?"

"I've decided to return to Tattooine." He paused.

"But why?" Adali asked, looking to Azah.

"Do you not like it here? What is wrong?"

"I am just not ready for all of this. I need more time." He replied, sighing.

"Obi-Wan..." Azah pleaded.

"Oh, Ben..." Adali said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I am afraid of what might happen if I stay. I have to go. And I can't leave Luke alone forever. He needs training and protecting." Obi-Wan paused, looking at each of them.

"You can't do it on your own...you're all alone there Obi-Wan." Poor Azah, she didn't want him to leave, though she knew he had to.

"I don't want to be alone, believe you me.But the two of you need to stay and help Orly and the children. They need more help than I do." He spoke mainly to Azah, but in the end turned to Adali as well so as not to reveal his true feelings.

Azah felt tears welling up in her eyes as a lump began to form in her throat, fighting back the tears. She wanted to say something but couldn't.

Adali could tell Azah was upset, so she decided to draw Obi-Wan's attention away from her. "When will you be leaving?" She asked.

"Within the week." Obi-Wan looked around the hallway.

Azah's eyes closed tightly to keep the tears from escaping. She couldn't be without him, not again. Obi-Wan looked at Adali with watery eyes. Adali nodded in response, exiting to let Orly know of Obi-Wan's plans.

* * *

Once Adali had exited, Obi-Wan moved closer to Azah. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Azah..." He paused, looking at her. 

"I thought I'd lost you..." She choked out, "I thought I'd lost you and when I got you back..." Tears escaped her still closed eyes. "I can't bear to loose you again, even though I know you must, I can't Obi-Wan...I can't. I'm weak..." Her last statement held bitter contempt for her own failures.

Obi-Wan stood in shock, not sure how to reply. He took her into his arms, holding her close to him. "Azah...you're not weak. I'll stay in contact this time, I promise. You aren't going to loose me." He paused, feeling her tremble. "Azah..you have to believe me."

"I believe you, I really do, but with the Empire in control nothing is for certain anymore." She cried.

"We'll find a way around it. I swear." He knew as well as she that months could go by without contact, possibly longer. But he couldn't say that, she had to have hope.

"You can't just stay a little longer?" Azah was pleading now.

He used his robe to wipe away the tears. "You know I can't. I have to look after Luke. I can't chance something happening to him." He paused, "He's the only one strong enough to defeat Vader."

"Then I'm coming with you."

Obi-Wan felt a knot forming in his throat. "Azah...you...you can't. Adali needs you here, the children need you here. You can't leave them." His voice trailed off as the knot grew larger.

"It won't be forever, just for a while." Her eyes plead along with her words.

"Azah..." As much as he wanted her to come, he knew she couldn't. The constant silence and always being alone was unbearable at times, but he couldn't let her leave Adali and the children.

"Obi-Wan...Adali and Orly can manage for a while. There doesn't have to be three of us all the time." The poor thing was desperate, her mind told her one thing but her heart another.

He wasn't sure what to say, he didn't wan to hurt her, but she couldnt' go with him. "Will you at least think about not going? I'm leaving at the end of the week, that will give you plenty of time to clear your mind."

"I'll think about it." She agreed, nodding. Azah then sighed, hangin her head. "I'm acting like a child."

"You're just stressed. Maybe you should take a nap, clear your mind. Meditate." He smiled, now holding her slightly away from him so he could look at her.

Azah looked up into his blue eyes and wanted to melt, she still loved him, after all these years. She didn't want to let go.

Obi-Wan moved his thumbs slightly, rubbing her arms. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew he must. They stood there a moment longer. staring at each other, before he moved again. He kissed her forehead and turned to walk to his room to meditate, or possibly contact Qui-Gon for advice.

As he walked away she started to cry, the tears dropping from her eyes. She collapsed in the middle of the hallway, shaking as she wept.

* * *

Obi-Wan looked down. He knew he shouldn't turn around and go back, but he felt he must. He turned around and picked her up, carrying her to her room. He put her in her bed and covered her up. He pulled up a chair and held her hand, waiting for her to fall asleep. 

She tried to stop crying but was incapable. She simply laid there and shook with her tears, enjoying the feel of his hand on hers but cursing herself inwardly for acting so. "I'm sorry..." She choked out.

"Dont be..." he whispered, barely able to talk himself. He wasn't sure as to what else he should do to make her stop crying, besides do what he was not ready for.

It wasn't long before Azah had cried herself to sleep. Obi-Wan stayed by her side, watching her rest. She seemed so at peace while she slept, as if nothing had been wrong and she had no cares in the world. He waited until she let go of his hand before he exited.

* * *

Upon leaving Azah's room, Obi-Wan found Adali and Orly sitting in the adjacent room. He walked in and sat across from them, silent. He thought about what had happened and what would happen next, chin in his hand as he did oh so often. 

"Something is bothering you old friend...other than the obvious." Orly stated, almost as a question as well.

Obi-Wan seemed to be a million galaxies away, not hearing Orly at first. "Hmm, what did you say?"

"Something's bothering you...what is it?"

"It's Azah..." he paused, choosing his words carefully. "She isn't too keen on the idea of my leaving. She said she wants to come with me, not forever of course, but for a while." he looked up at them.

"What did you tell her?" Adali asked, sewing on a piece of material.

"I told her she couldn't go with me and that she needed to stay here where she could help with the children. Don't get me wrong, I would love to have some company back on Tatooine, but I can't risk it. It's too dangerous. She.. just doesn't understand."

"I think she understands..." Orly said, letting the rest of his sentence trail off to be finished by Obi-Wan or Adali.

''When I tried to walk away she collapsed on the floor, trembling. I'm afraid I might have hurt her."

"You didn't hurt her. She was just overwelmed by your presence and the thought of you not being here is, well... frightening." Adoli continued sewing. What did you do? you didn't leave the poor dear there, did you?"

"Of course not, I picked her up and carried her to her room. I then put her to bed and stayed with her until she fell asleep." He looked down. "I can't help but feel that I could have done more."

"I think it was the best that you could do for her. She'll be alright in the morning. Today was a long, exhausting day." Adali smiled.

Orly nodded, agreeing. He patted Obi-Wan's shoulder in a caring way. "It'll be fine, you'll see."

"I hope you're right, old friend. I hope you're right."


	21. Part 21 Torn

_A/N: Here's the next chapter, it's short, but I have more coming. Enjoy! And please review:D_

* * *

**Part 21-Torn**

The next morning Azah awoke in her bed, tangled in her sheets, she'd had a nightmare. Paniced, she looked around the room, Obi-Wan was gone, he'd probably left sometime last night. 'Bugger' She thought as she stood, a slight headache from last nights tears. She could smell breakfast as she looked down at her dishevled appearance. Time to change.

* * *

Adali was in the kitchen cooking. She knew Azah would be up before any one else, as always, so she was making their favorite bereakfast: flapjacks and a warm cup of blue milk. It was just the thing to get someones spirit up.

* * *

Azah stepped into the kitchen, wearing a simple dress, embroidered delicately. It was a gift from her master long ago and she'd had nothing else left to wear this morning. 

"Good morning." Adli said, sensing Azah's presence.

"Morning." She mumbled, rubbing her temples to relieve the pain. "Flapjacks?"

"Why of course." Adali smiled, setting two plates on the table, along with the glasses of milk.

"You know, " She said looking down at her chrono. "It's almost time for The Festival of Life."

"Already?" Adali, cut her flapjacks. "I didn't realize it was that time of year. My how time is flying."

"We need to get gifts for the children." Azah said, eating her flapjacks, seeming detached from reality.

"We'll have to see if Orly and Ben will watch the children while we go shopping." Adali smiled.

Azah dropped her head, continuing to eat as she thought. 'If Ben's still here...'

Adali could sense Azah's sadness. "Don't worry, everything will turn out for the best. Obi-Wan has agreed to stay for a few more days before he leaves, until you are feeling better. He's worried about you, Azah." Adali sipped her milk.

At that she looked up. "Worried about me? Why?"

"He's afraid you won't be able to handle him leaving. He feels that he hurt you last night and doesn't want the same thing to happen when he leaves."

"Is he awake?" She asked, suddenly feeling the need to speak with him again.

Adali shrugged. "I haven't seen him yet. I checked on every one when I got up, but he was still asleep then."

"I'll be back shortly." Azah rose, brushing off her dress and moving off to find Obi-Wan.

"Azah..." Adali called behind her.

"What?" She turned slowly, locking her blue eyes on her friends green ones.

"Everything will be alright." she smiled.

"I know..." Azah turned, gliding off towards Obi-Wan's room.


	22. Part 22 Reminisce

_A/N: All right, I didn't get many reviews but I'll post the next chapter just for the one person who DID review. Thanks Nelarun!! Here it is. As always, read, enjoy, REVIEW!!!_

* * *

**Part 22-Reminisce**

When she reached the door she closed her eyes, reaching out to see if he was awake yet.

Obi-Wan sat on his sleep couch, meditating. He could sense Azah's presence at the door. With the Force, he opened the door slifghtly, allowing her to enter.

She moved in, eyes still closed, only opening them as she reached her hand out backwards to shut the door manually. "I hope I'm not distrurbing you."

"No, I was expecting you." he opened his eyes and looked up at her. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better...but a bit uncomfortable." Azah fidgeted with her dress. It was blue, the color of her eyes and hit the floor. It had long sleeves and a low neckline, embroidered with silver threads. The dress fit her perfectly, even though it had been so long ago that it was given to her.

"Why?" he asked, looking at the dress. He could remember back to the first time she had worn it.

"I don't normally wear dresses, I'm much more comfortable in my pants and tunic." She fidgeted more, smoothing out the skirt.

"I think you look nice." he motioned for he to sit down.

Thank you." She said in reply to both his comment and his offer to sit. Azah sat nearby, looking over at him.

"You're welcome. Have you thought any more about what I said last night?"

Azah sighed, looking down at her hands. "You're right."

Obi-Wan looked at Azah, waiting for her to continue. He didn't want to make her cry, again.

* * *

Involuntarily, she pulled her necklace out from her dress, rubbing it and turning it in her fingers. "But that doesn't make it any easier for me..." 

''I know, and I feel the same way, but it can't be helped." he noticed the necklace in her hand.

She continued turning the necklace around in her hands, sighing.

"I remember when I made that for you, when we were still Younglings." Obi-Wan smiled lightly.

"I've kept it with me since..." Azah looked at the carved surface. It was a fish, the only thing that Obi-Wan could carve at the time.

"Since...I gave it to you?" He asked.

"Yes, I haven't taken it off." She confessed.

He looked down, chuckling to himself.

"What?" Azah peered up to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, it's just..." He turned, getting into one of his pockets, "I have a confession to make too." He pulled a small, pale blue crystal out, letting it dangle by a small chain.

"Stars and galaxies..." She exclaimed, "You still have that?"

"Yes..." he turned it in his hand. "Do you remember where you got it?" Obi-Wan smiled.

"It was from my training lightsabre...why in the galaxy would you keep that?"

"For the same reason that you kept that fish, because you gave it to me." He gave her his ornery grin.

"I doubt that it's _entirely _the same reason." Azah replied, her mind going to thoughts of her secret love for him. The love that she'd carried and hidden for all these years.

"Probably not..." He sighed, thinking back to their night on the town; when they were still padawans and only had to worry about not getting caught by their masters.

* * *

His response ellicted a sad sigh from her and she looked away, the blue gaze too much for her. Hre heart sank yet again, he didn't love her afterall, she was just an afterthoughts once more. 

He looked down at the crystal, playign with it once more. He wanted to tell her more, of his feelings for her, but he knew if he did it would make his departure that much harder. For them all.

Azah timidly peered up, only moving her eyes to look at him.

"Azah, I...I should go. I'm just not ready for all of this." Obi-Wan slipped the crystal back in his pocket. "Luke needs me."

"Obi-Wan..." She said, looking at him as she reached a hand out to touch his wrist.

He looked down at her, not waniting to make her even more upset.

Azah stood, looking him in the eye. "I love you Obi-Wan." She said timidly, looking away suddenly. She moved to leave, slowly.

Obi-Wan watched her walk away. He wanted to tell her the same, to stay with her and his other friends, but he simply couldn't. He couldn't prolong the inevitable, eventually he had to leave, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't take Azah with him.


	23. Part 23 Worry

_A/N: Well, i'm rather upset with the lack of reviews...thank you Nelarun, you're the only one that's reviewed for somewhere around 3 or 4 chapters now. Please Review!!!_

* * *

**Part 23-Worry**

Obi-Wan finished packing his things and was preparing for the journey back to town. He would miss this green world once he returned to the dry, sandy one he called home. He put the new clothes that Adali had made him in his bag and exited his room, heading to the main living room. Once there he saw Adali, Orly, and the padawans waiting for him.

He stood, looking around the room at al lthe sad faces. "Where's Azah?" he asked, noticing that she was the only one not present.

"She's in her room." Adali sat, holding one of the children.

* * *

Azah sat in her room, weighing her options. She stood and began to pace. She oculd go and deal with Obi-Wan's leaving, sneak away with him, or just not show up at all. 

Azah put her forearm against the wall horizontally and leaned, resting her head on it. She sighed, knowing what she had to do.

* * *

They arrived at the landing platform with plenty of time to say their goodbyes. 

"We'll all miss you." Adali looked up at him. "Take care, and don't forget about us." She half smiled.

"I'll try not to. But it will be difficult, since I have so much to do while I'm home." Obi-Wan smiled back, looking at Adali and Azah. Orly had stayed behind to watch the children.

"Keep in touch." Azah said, looking at him a little sadly.

"I will, I promise you." He said as a loud anouncement warned of his ships departure.

Azah flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "May the Force be with you." She whispered in his ear.

"May the Force be with you." He whispered back. He let go of Azah and moved next to Adali, hugging her as well. "May the Force be with you always."

"And may the Force be with you." Adali hugged him back. "You best be going, we wouldn't want you missing your transport." She said, letting go of him.

"You're right. I will contact you when I can, when the Empire isn't listening." Obi-Wan readjusted his bag.

"Be safe." Azah murmered, looking down with a sigh.

"I will." He looked at each of tem one last time before turning and boarding the transport.

* * *

Azah swallowed hard, choking back her tears. This was going to be hard. 

Adali put her arm around Azah's shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will turn out for the best. And this won't be the last time we see him." She slightly squeezed her friend. trying to cheer her up.

"No...no it won't." She said, beginning to walk on.

* * *

_A/N: That's it for this chapter. REVIEW!!!_


	24. Part 24 Gone

_A/N: It's been a while, but I figured I'd update anyways. Even though I'm still not getting reviews from anyone but Nelarun. (Thanks!) In case anyone reading this also reads Adali Odai's stories she'll be out of commission for a while, her computer is fried and has all her stories on it. _

_If anyone is interested, I now have an account on under the name obiwanismyhero. I have a drawing of a younger Azah Keel there, as well as other misc ones._

_As always, read and review!!_

* * *

**Part 24-Gone**

The next morning, Adali awoke with a strange feeling, like something was missing. At first, she thought it was just her missing Obi-Wan's prescence, but upon further searching her feelings, she realized that someone else was misisng-Azah.

She ran out of her room and down the hall, knocking on Orly's door when she reached it. "Orly, Orly wake up!"

It took a minute but he opened the door, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Azah isn't in our room, I think she's gone." She paused, folding her arms.

"What? Where could she have gone?...Obi-Wan." It finally clicked.

"Wait..." Adali turned and headed down the hall with Orly close behind. She stepped into the hangar. "Just as I suspected, she took my ship." Adali began taping a foot, arms still crossed.

"She's good...we didn't even hear her leave."

"She sleeps less than ten feet from me and I didn't even hear her get up." Adali shook her head.

"Remind me never to anger Azah, she could do terrible things and I wouldn't even hear her until it was too late."

* * *

Space. It was black and cold. The great expanse seemed like it would never end, but then a planet and it's two suns came into view.

Obi-Wan had returned home the night before. Now he made his way over the sand dunes to check on his assignment-Luke. He hadn't made his way to the Larrs farm in nearly six weeks, so he had awakened early in order to do so.

* * *

As Azah walked off the ship she looked around, it was going to be easier said than done finding Obi-Wan.

* * *

When Obi-Wan reached the rim of the ridge, he crept down and peered at the Lars farm. He didn't see or sense Owen anywhere on the farm, he must have been in town. Obi-Wan carefully made his way to the homestead, pausing every few steps to make sure no one was watching him.

* * *

Azah wandered for quite some time until she passed a man, nearly runnig into him. "I'm terribly sorry sir."

"Don't bother, I'm busy." Owen said, carrying a bad of supplies.

"Then I regret interrupting you. Good day." Azah said, beginning to move on.

Owen paused, spinning around. "Wait."

"Yes?" She turned to face him.

He looked her over, thinking back to an older time. "You aren't from around her, are you?"

"I just arrived this morning." Azah smiled.

"Then you don't know that your kind only comes out at night. If I were you, I'd take my advice and stay indoors 'til nightfall." He stepped closer to her.

She nodded, "I'm looking for someone...could you help me?"

"Let me guess, an old hermit that goes by the name of 'Ben' Kenobi. Of course, I'm assuming by the looks of you, that you and I both know that _that _is not his real name." He looked around.

"You know where I can find him?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yes, and no. I know where he lives, but he hasn't been there for sometime. I think he finally got the hint that my wife and I don't need him in our nephew's life."

"Would you at least show me where he _did _live?"

Owen looked around. He really didn't want to take this stranger up to the old hermits house, especually since he didn't much care for the old hermit. He scratched his neck and then turned back to the woman. "Alright, but I'll only take you to the cliff. You have to go the rest of the way yourself. I'd say a quarter of a mile or so past there and you'll find his home."

"Thank you. Thank you very much." She said, smiling lightly and set bright blue eyes upon him.

"Come on." Owen motioned for her to follow him to his speeder. 'Why am I so nice to strangers?' he thought to himself.

Azah laughed to herself a little, watching Owen walk on and noticing that he was inwardly battling with something. Probably the fact that he'd agreed to take her anywhere.

* * *

Owen turned the corner, walking towards a long row of various speeders. He made his way towards one and put his box of supplies in the back before sliding in.

She hopped in beside him, surveying her surroundings and the situation at hand. Nothing felt unsafe and she was sure this Owen meant her no harm, this should be an interesting excursion.

Owen backed out of the row and headed down the street. He was silent until they reached the edge of town. "So tell me.."

"Azah.." She interjected, waiting for him to continue.

"Azah, why are you looking for an olf hermit like Kenobi?" he inquired.

She weighed her answers. "He's an old friend..."

Owen glanced at her, smiling as he looked back up at the never ending sand dunes. "No doubt from a long time ago, on a planet far from here."

Azah nodded, "Yes." She watched the horizon, the sand dunes, the unfamiliar terrain.

* * *

Owen knew the land like the palm of his hand. He knew every drop, every dune, and every turn. It wasn't long before the arrived at their destination. Owen slowed the speeder to a stop at the base of a cliff. "This is as far as I go." He smiled a bit. "You take care of yourself, and if you do see Kenobi, tell him thanks for staying away and out of our hair."

"Thanks again for the ride and the directions, if you're ever in need, tell Ben, he'll know where to find me. I'm endebted to you, thank you." She said, hopping out of the speeder to land in the sand beside it.

Owen nodded, no doubt he would never ask an ex-Jedi for help, it was too dangerous. He watched Azah turn towards Obi-Wan's house and start her journey up the steep path before heading home to his moisture farm.


	25. Part 25 Raid

_A/N: Wow, it's been a while, I hope you're all still watching this story! If you'll let me explain...I was without a computer for a while, it just wouldn't work right, and then wouldn't let me upload anything. _

_But anyways...as always, I hope you enjoy and I hope you're still reading. REVIEW!!!! Thanks!_

* * *

**Part 25-Raid**

Once Azah was sure all was clear, she used the Force to jump up the cliff, landing at the entrance to Obi-Wan's hovel. She peered inside, "Kenobi?"

Just as the words left her mouth she felt a surge in the Force, something was wrong. It was coming from the direction that Owen had left. Swiftly she hopped off the cliff, landing like a cat on the sandy ground. In the distance she saw Owen's speeder and she momentarily debated on using the Force to enhance her speed to catch up, warn him. She decided that even as terrible it could turn out, she'd feel even worse if something happened. Usign the Force she ran, as fast as her legs could carry her. As she came up behind the speeder she flipped and hopped in beside him.

Owen swerved a bit, then hit the brakes as the woman he had just left landed inthe seat next to him. "What do you think you're doing? Do you want to give me a heart attack?" Owen's voice raised as he wiped his forehead.

"I'm sorry, but there's something wrong. It's at your house, large creatures...raiders, Tusken Raiders I think you call them." She panted a little, it had been a bit of a run.

"Wha.. what are you talking about? Raiders? Beru..." A look of shock spread across his face. He didn't take the time to wait for Azah's explanation before zooming off towards his home.

* * *

Owen cut the normal twenty minute ride in half as he sped towards the farm. When they arrived, Owen saw banthas, a sure sign that Aza hwas right about the raiders. He quickly stopped the speeder and climbed out, pulling a hand blaster from his belt as he did so.

She bolted out of the speeder and into the structure, lightsabre in hand, but not ignited. Obi-Wan was near, she could feel it.

* * *

Obi-Wan was in a side room. He had cornered the Tuskin Raiders, knowing that Owen wouldn't be long at the market. There were six raiders, only two of which were injured during the struggle to get the all in one place. Obi-Wan hadn't had a chance to search for Beru or Luke, but he knew they weren't to far from his location in the home.

Sensing all the raiders in one area, she rushed there to find Obi-Wan with lightsabre drawn. She ignited hers, the noise filling the room and causing some of the tuskens to screech.

Obi-Wan had been too busy watching the Raiders to sense Azah's presence in the area. "Azah? What are you doing here?" he asked, happy to see her, but upset because she hadn't listened to him about staying with Adali and Orly.

"Helping you, what does it look like?" She said, standing at his side.

* * *

Owen entered the room, looking back and forth between the Tuskin Raiders and the two Jedi. Anger filled him at the site of each. He stepped forward and pointed his blaster at the Raiders.

Azah saw the blaster out of the corner of her eye. 'Obi-Wan.' She said through their bond.

Obi-Wan used the force to move Owens arm up as he fired the blaster.

"What did you do that for!" Owen yelled, now glaring at the Jedi.

"Killing them is not the right answer." Obi-Wan said, still watching the Raiders.

"He's right. Killing them won't solve anything. It will only cause more to come, and with a vengance." Azah added, glancing at him momentarily.

Owen staired at the two, anger writen all over his face. "Where's Luke and Beru?" He finally asked.

Azah paused, feeling out through the Force. "A few rooms away...they're fine." She was always better with the Living Force than Obi-Wan, just like Qui-Gon.

Owen staired a few oments longer before heading off to find his wife and nephew.

"What do you suggest we do with the Raiders?" She then asked Obi-Wan, watching them as she spoke.

"I know what Owen would do." he paused, looking around. "You take one side, I'll take the other. Make sure they aren't carrying anything that doesn't belong to them and lead them out of the house. Then they can leave."

So Azah followed suit, taking the left side and proding them forward.

Obi-Wan took the right side, using the force to see if the raiders were carrying anything from thehouse. "You," he motioned with his lightsabre, "take the droid parts out of our bag, they don't belong to you."

Once the raider did so Azah spoke, "The others are clear. Apparently you found them in time."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Alright, up the stirs." he pointed to the staircase on the nearby wall.

"Come on, go...up, up." Azah proded as they climbed the stairs and came to the front door.

Obi-Wan stood by Azah as they watched the raiders scrabble to their bantha's.


End file.
